This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will recruit non-diabetic patients listed for renal transplantation at the University of Maryland Medical Center. The purpose of our study is to find out if we can identify kidney transplant patients who will develop diabetes after transplant by performing an oral glucose tolerance test and measuring their sugar levels before and after receiving prednisone. After transplant, subjects will be monitored to determine if they develop diabetes by both fasting blood sugar measurements and OGTTs every few months for a total of 1 year after kidney transplant. Additional patient information collected will include assessment of more traditional factors that increase diabetic risk, such as weight, medications, family history of diabetes, and race.